


Does Crawler Fuck?

by frustratedFreeboota



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustratedFreeboota/pseuds/frustratedFreeboota
Summary: But Crawler's a monster?!??
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Does Crawler Fuck?

Does Crawler fuck? Good question. First let us consider whether, to our knowledge, Crawler still can. Answer, yes. Regardless of the inny or outy status of Crawler's now preposterously altered genitalia and their own ability to interact with another organism, whether that organism be human or a parahuman of similar proportions to Crawler's form such as say, the Simurgh, just for comparison's sake. Regardless of the status of crawler's genitalia, what they are at the moment, and whether they could interface with the orifices of another being, there would likely be a means by which Crawler might pleasure another being. Tongues, tentacles, tails, or those tiny in proportion but otherwise still very large hands. So the answer to "Could Crawler fuck?" is a resounding yes, unless your understanding of sex was pedestrian enough to be rooted in some cisheteronormative assumption of penetrative action for the penetrator's pleasure. In which case sucks to be you, cos Tiresias was right, even if they weren't a fan of snakes.

Can Crawler fuck? Anyone can fuck if they’ve enough of a mind to do it. If I can have eroticism in my life with all my girlfriends slash partners being in at least one other hemisphere to me, then Crawler can find love too. Be it feeling like a good kitten with a few reassuring words and strokes of a hand through bristles, or words whispered down a microphone in a hypnotic fashion designed to stoke the fires of the heart, mind, and groin. No, some form of sex could be committed, even if it was some sort of ritualistic back and forth request and denial of an attack strong enough to hurt Crawler and force yet another horrid transformation upon Crawler's willing flesh. Something that the Siberian might be able to coax Crawler into begging for whilst Jack Slash watched and bit his lip. Kink is vast, terrible, and willing to accommodate even Polyphemus' girth. And Crawler is big, but no Polyphemus. Crawler can fuck, if Crawler so wished. So the question is definitely Does Crawler Fuck, does Crawler partake in fucking.

Is Crawler willing to fuck? Is Crawler asexual, demi-sexual, or some other queer orientation that might reduce the prospective pool of partners in such a way that a member of the Slaughterhouse Nine's usual selection of killer friends and murderous work colleagues renders courtship or solicitation impossible? Has Crawler's desire been limited, removed, or undone by having grown into some great and terrible monster with genitalia too advanced to be outside one's body? Is there an element of disgust there, discomfort, that is paired with the existing madness that drives one to be a serial killer?

Would Crawler fuck? Would anyone fuck? Noone has to fuck, or wish to fuck. Sometimes they might for the novelty, if nothing else. Sometimes they might not. They may, they may never, they might not until they’ve figured things out and the how that they might best wish to fuck or be fucked or participate in snuggles with someone who likes them, and sometimes a plague might derail all their plans to maybe at least get a hug in person. They might not mind things not being physical but might still yearn for it, pine for that contact at least to see what it is like. 

Does Crawler fuck? Yes, sometimes. But it isn’t going to be pretty in a conventional sense. Not with that many arms or tongues. Not with that big a girth, not with that vast a scale, not with that many senses pouring over a partner. Not with the danger inherent in something so fierce and so fuckable. Like cupping the balls on a tiger as a metaphor for the dangers of fucking a man who wants to eat paintings. Like even thinking about looking for a date when you just sort of resemble a very effeminate man with the beginnings of breasts.

DOES CRAWLER FUCK???

PROBABLY NOT, BUT I HAVE WRITTEN IT BEFORE, AND I WILL WRITE IT AGAIN!

Monsters are a decent metaphor for queerness because most people get weirded out by them and their bodies don't quite match what is deemed normal by society. Sometimes monsterfucking is just a funny "Well this character is a sixty foot long lizard panther bear with tentacles, but it has urges," thing. Not to disparage those out there who don't have urges. I spent way too long thinking I was asexual in a "no not ever never" kind of way instead of a "yes but I don't find you sexy" kind of way, and now I'm just wondering if I think I'm ace because of a normative society spending too much time and effort painting this long and weird picture of romance and attraction in a way I've not felt. Is romance wanting to hang out with someone over discord? Is sexual attraction sending a cute mess pictures of yourself topless while wearing a gas mask? Is a giant lizard monster bear panther sexy? Very! I envy Crawler on that front, being some big and terrible and horrible thing whose drool melts faces. That's the most sex right there.

Have I roll played fucking a Crawler? Yes and it was hot. Did I write Crawler fucking Nice Guy? Yes! Am I dating the nonbinary cutie that gave me that prompt? Absolutely!

Does Crawler fuck?

Sure, but someone has to write Crawler fucking.


End file.
